


Unfortunate listener

by clandestinpoet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Funny, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinpoet/pseuds/clandestinpoet
Summary: Clarke and the Commander are dating, and Abby find's out in a not so comfortable way...the story is simple, just tring to be something fun.first fic and I don't really speak english but a friend edit it for me.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, the sun was already down and Abby was tired. She has been in the medical bay all day, only eaten something because Jackson brought her something. The number of people that hurt themselves in the poor attempt of learning how to fight like the grounders was astounding. Abby understood the need to learn those abilities, but the grounders' teaching style was not of her liking: get knocked down, get back up. It was good in theory, but having passed the last few days attending to so many wounds that could have possibly been avoided was not something she liked. 

It was late, but she needed to talk to Raven to try to fix the x-ray machine, especially now that it would certainly be put to use. After passing by Raven’s room and not finding the girl, Abby went to the workshop fully intended on talking to Raven and then lead the girl to her room to get some sleep, since she was sure Raven was sleeping the same or even less than her: she knows it has something to do with some teenager drama with the boy Colling, who (for the way they interact) Abby assumed had cheated on her. 

Abby entered the workshop and sure enough, there was Raven and Octavia discussing, almost screaming. 

\- Fix it, Raven! I want to go to Lincoln NOW!  
\- Do you think I don’t want to get out of here?! I may not have someone to fuck but I sure want to get some fucking sleep!

Abby didn’t need to know anything about who is fucking who, and less from the girls she saw since they were little. Jake was really fond of the brilliant mind little Raven was showing from a very young age, and Abby was Aurora (Octavia’s mother) friend and doctor; she helped keep Octavia hidden until there was nothing more she could do. And the two of them seem to have made friends with Clarke once they were sent to the ground. So no. Abby knows that they have grown up, but she didn’t need any details. 

\- What is going on here?! - she puts the best stern mothering look she can master at this time of the day.

The two girls look at her with surprise in her eyes, surely with all the screaming they didn’t hear her coming in. In seconds both of them run past Abby to the door, just as it closed with a loud thud. 

\- Noooooo – Octavia scream startles Abby, who runs to the girl thinking she may have gotten hurt or something. – please, Raven! Tell me you can fucking open this door now! Abby certainly did it! So open the fucking door!!  
\- Of course she could open the door! Because she was on the other side!! Now we have to wait again for someone else to come in here! Maybe if you weren’t screaming at me we would have heard Abby coming in and wouldn’t be stuck here AGAIN!  
\- It’s your place, Raven! You practically live here! How is it that the fucking door at the fucking WORKSHOP doesn’t fucking work?!  
\- Language! Calm down you two! And explain what’s going on! – At her words, both girls look at her seeming to remember she is here. And both look at the floor like two children being reprimanded. 

Octavia takes a breath before responding

\- The door is broken, it doesn’t open from this side and Raven can’t fix it.  
\- I can.  
\- You are not going to blow us all up to open a door Raven!  
\- I am not! It’s just a tiny explosion to take the system of the door down…

Before Octavia could respond Abby spoke

\- Ok. Let me see if I get what’s happening. The door is stuck and we are trapped in here until someone luckily decides to come here this late – both assent with their heads – so we are most probably here till morning – Abby really didn’t want that – Raven. Is there no other way to open this door?  
\- I could fix it easily, but from the other side, the circuits are toast… I could make them go boom and most certainly the door would open… but there is a chance that it may cause some short circuit which interferes with the functioning electrical system of the Ark… - Raven finish almost in a whisper, like if I don’t hear her then I would let her explode the door system  
\- No explosion Raven. We just have to be here till someone comes. Let us sit, we can chat and you can put me up to date with your lives, I didn’t really talk to any of you since we’re on the ground.

Raven and Octavia look at each other trying to figuring out what to say. Life, since they touched the ground, was so much. They’ve been here for like six months but it seems to be much longer, they have to really make an effort to remember what was it like before. They are different people now, with so much more knowledge of what life is really like, and of the law of the ground: survival is not easy, and you have to be prepared to do ANYTHING.  
Again, Octavia was the first to speak after the three of them sit at the work table that was in the center of the room.

\- It’s been good! – at the skeptical look from Abby, Octavia keep explaining – I mean, it was hard and frightening when we first landed, but after meeting Lincoln things got better… well, not instantly but you know, we got there. Mostly thanks to Clarke. Now that the alliance with the grounders is in place we can really start to enjoy living…

Abby has so many mixed feelings: she felt so guilty for sending kids to the ground alone, and after that, sending even Raven completely alone in a pod. And after landing, she and the rest of the adults almost crushed all of her daughter's efforts of peace based on prejudice and arrogance. She also feels sad for the girls who had to grow up too fast. Even before they were on the ground, both of them suffered on the Ark, and Abby knows she didn’t do all she could to make their life better: she was too focused on not losing Clarke’s affection after Jake, since she was all she had left. And now she almost didn’t recognize her own daughter, the sweet and innocent girl with an easy smile always on her lips was gone. In her place was a woman, a leader with the weight of the world on her shoulders, with eyes that are so full of pain and guilt and sadness. But Abby knows that under all of that, there was still Clarke, someone that really cares for everyone's wellbeing and put all of her to accomplish her objective; that’s what makes her a great leader and why people listen and follow her. Abby was so proud of the woman Clarke has become, but at the same time, she still feels like hugging her little girl and protect her from all danger; she still sees Clarke as a child that needs her mother and it’s really difficult to change that. 

Abby has not seen Clarke in almost a week. She knows she is fine in Ton DC, she’s negotiating trades for them to survive the coming winter. But have been four days since she spoke to her to the radio Raven have installed for communicating. 

\- Yeah. I just hope Clarke remembers to trade for some furs because we can learn to haunt, but we most surely can’t make coats and furs in time for winter. I’m already freezing my ass off and according to grounder cheekbones, it’s still warm!  
\- I’m sure Clarke will remember, since you asked her just an hour before! – Octavia rolled her eyes  
\- Did you speak to Clarke today?  
\- Yeah… - Raven knows that the relationship between Clarke and her mother is improving but is still on thin ice, and Clarke only spoke to Abby when necessary or Abby herself asked. 

Before any of them could say anything they hear the radio on the table come to life.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them look one another when all that comes from the radio was laughter. Clarke's laughter to be precise. After several seconds of that Clarke seems to be trying to recover her breath while she speaks. Only she isn’t speaking to them exactly…

\- Oh my god, Lexa! … I … I am so sorry…  
\- It’s not funny Klark!  
\- No. It’s totally funny. Oh my god…   
\- Stop laughing Klark!   
\- Sorry sorry… it’s just… you have to see your face!...

There were several seconds were the only sound was Clarke laugh. That really worried Abby: Clarke was with the commander, the girl that is always serious, who asks for blood at the minimum offense. And Clarke was not only contradicting her, but seemed to be directly laughing at her. 

\- Klaaaaaark – the whine was so not the commander's typical voice and demeanor, making the three of them seriously think that maybe it was somebody else with Clarke.   
\- Sorry, Lex… - there was some muffling sound, like they were moving staff around. And then – I hope I didn’t break the mood…  
\- You totally kill the mood Klark! – it sounded like a reprimand but not serious – you throw me to all of this stuff!  
\- I was trying to be spontaneous!   
\- You walked on me and throw me to the table when there is a perfect and very comfortable bed just there!

Octavia and Raven quickly look at it other and grin knowingly until they remember Abby. The doctor was looking to the radio like trying to decipher some really elaborate code. 

\- I’m sorry! I forgot that the table has so many things on. But hey… there are not so many things there now… - the obvious sultry tone of Clarke's voice seemed to confuse Abby… Raven wonders how the hell she became a doctor but can’t decipher what’s going on in Ton DC right now.

Raven took the radio to take off the batteries and disconnect the communication before things escalate. Funny as it was that Clarke didn’t seem to realize the radio was on, (judging from the throwing things off the table, or better said throwing the commander on the table to be “spontaneous”) Raven didn’t want to be the one having to explain Abby that her precious daughter was fucking the commander. And less of all, she didn’t want to be there when Abby found out by literally listening on while the fucking occurred. Nop. She has to disconnect the radio now!

It was suddenly really quiet, and Raven was working fast with the screwdriver, because if she knows Clarke (and she does know her), the silence is only the calm before the storm, or in other words, they were making out and working to the fucking right about now.

Raven listens to Octavia ramble on about what she learned from the grounders, how to fight and hunt and cook… all in a failed attempt to distract Abby while Raven works. 

Out of nowhere, a shriek came from the radio, startling Raven so much that she let go of the device that flies from her hands to the ground, coming to a stop under one of Raven's most recent projects. One of her biggest projects. The one that can’t be moved. 

The scream was Clarke. And Abby raises from her seat at once, seemingly wanting to run to Clarke but knowing she couldn’t. The desperation in her eyes was evident. But not even seconds later, her face morphs from pained to horror when it was clear that Clarke was in fact not in danger.

\- I can’t believe you did that Lex!  
\- I’m just satisfying your wish!  
\- That’s not fair… I want to…  
\- Mm… tell me what you want love… your wish is my command  
\- Mmmm… Lex… please…  
\- You’re going to really beg now love…

The sinful moans that follow let really little space to work a credible excuse. Raven and Octavia run to try and fetch the fallen radio, but neither one seems to get to it. Octavia desperately grabs a wrench from the table and tries to get to the radio, but in her desperation, she only pushes it fatter away, completely out of their range. 

Both girls look at each other with complete dread in their eyes, and slowly turn to see a very pale Abby.

\- Clarke… my little girl… - she whispers – she’s with the commander… how… how I didn’t see it…  
\- Raven! Turn off that damn radio! – Octavia is looking at Abby with increasing worry – or open the door, I don’t care how, just do it now! I don’t want to explain to the ark why the Chancellor and doctor is comatose!  
\- What do you think I’ve been trying to do!? You are the one that pushed the radio far away!  
\- You threw it first!

A sudden increase of moans fills the air and both girls cringe.

\- Oh my god! Oh my god! Fuckfuckfuck Lexaaaaaaaa! 

After some minutes of labored breathing, and Raven and Octavia trying to find anything that would allow them to get the fucking radio (just yesterday Sinclair cleaned the workshop, so there was almost noting useful for the girls to find. All the parts and junk were in another room now), Clarke and Lexa returned to words, and Abby really wishes she could just be deaf for the time being.

\- That was…   
\- Mmm…  
\- Not that I’m complaining, but I thought we were going to play... Heda…  
\- We just started…

Abby groans and lets her head fall to the table.

\- You have too many clothes Commander – there is some noise of things falling and then…  
\- If you wanted a spanking you could have asked ambassador – Lexa's voice was definitely laced with her authority.  
\- Not fair! I was the one in charge when we started! – Clarke whines.

Octavia and Raven can’t help the laugh at that

\- But I’m in charge now… you can do with me whatever you want later… now you are all mine, my love…

The next three hours are spending with Raven trying to hammer almost anything that she could, or Octavia doing that while Raven tries again to open the damn door. All while Abby is with her head in the table doing everything in her power to ignore the sinful and passionate noises and words and screams that come from the radio…

Eventually, the two lovers exhausted themselves (thank god), and the silence that took place in the workshop was deafening. Neither knows what to say or do. In the uncomfortable silence, the three women find a place on the floor or slumped across the table to try and sleep something. 

When Sinclair opened the door the next morning, he was almost knocked on his ass by three women trying to pass him in their way out.

\- Fix the door, Sinclair! - Was all he heard and was sure it came from all three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this quarantine is productive somehow, it seems I will be updated chapters really quickly

A week after that, Clarke came to Arkadia with lots of furs, coats, food and even weapons. And she has to talk to Raven to get the grounders some tech, (mostly radios and ways of communicating) also to her mother for medicine, and about bringing in healers to exchange knowledge. 

First Raven. Then she can deal with Abby, who oddly enough seemed to be avoiding her. 

When Clarke get to the workshop, Sinclair told her that Raven was with Octavia in the training grounds. Octavia wanted Raven to build her a bow with lots of tech so she can be like Hawkeye of Avengers or something like that. Clarke just rolls her eyes and goes to look for them.

As Sinclair said, they were on the training grounds and Raven was trying to shot an arrow to a very empty target surrounded by many falls arrows. 

\- You know the idea is that you hit the target, right?

Both girls startle at the sudden voice and oddly enough, as Raven lets go of the arrow in her panic it hits the target perfectly.

\- Ha! Perfect shot! I’m good at this!  
\- You’re not. You just shot every single arrow we have and just hit the target by luck ONCE! – Octavia said exasperatedly.  
\- You’re going to get better Raven. Just keep practicing. Lexa is teaching me too.

Clarke sees her two friends watch her, then each other and then start laughing hysterically. 

\- I bet the commander is teaching you a lot of things! – Octavia said   
\- Oh! I bet if you are not good student HEDA would have to teach you a LESSON

At Raven's words and wiggling of her eyebrows both girls renew her laughing, and seeing Clarke’s face turning red at the same time as her borrow furrows in confusion does not help to calm them down.

Eventually, they stop laughing and are face to face with a very confused Clarke. 

\- What the hell is happening with you two? Care to explain? Are you two drunk or something? Please tell me you didn’t eat the poisoning berries again!  
\- Have you seen Abby yet?  
\- No. I came to see you two first. Indra wants you back to TonDC this week Octavia, and Raven, we need to talk about getting radios for the clans.

At the mentions of the radio, both girls start giggling. 

\- Seriously. What is wrong with you two?!  
\- Ok... ok. Sorry… but if we are getting more radios we have to settle some ground rules… - Raven said and Octavia nods still smiling – like be careful with the device and where is left and more importantly, if it’s on or off…  
\- Yeah… and like… not dirty plays around the radios, and all the more when the damn radio is ON Griff!

Clarke is looking at Octavia like she just grew a second head. 

\- What are you talking about?!  
\- God Griffin… - Raven said – this is going to be really hard to hear, but…  
\- We heard you… ambassador…  
\- What? - Clarke was warier now. She definitely doesn’t like where this is going and she has a dread feeling of what is going on…  
\- Last week. After we talk about the trades… you spend some quality time with our beloved commander, am I right? 

Clarke feels her cheeks starting to heat up

\- How… how do you know…  
\- We just told you – Octavia explains more calmed – we heard you. We guess you knocked down the radio throwing Lexa to the table, from what you said, and the radio turned on and stayed on, Griff. Next time check the things you throw in the name of spontaneity! – finished with laughter.

The laughs only increase when Clarke slowly recalls that night with Lexa and feels her face, neck and ears tour red. She feels like burning up. She is certain, no matter her medical knowledge, she can die from embarrassment. 

\- Oh my god – she groans

And when Raven mentions that they already hear how much she calls to god, Clarke just puts her head in her hands and waits for her death. Surely can’t be too far away, her skin is really burning up.

And then she thinks… Lexa and she started the “play heda-ambassador” after a first round…

\- Oh my god, you pervs!! Did you hear everything??!! Why the hell you did not disconnect the fucking radio?!   
\- We tried!! We didn’t want to hear you fucking the commander, Griffin! – Raven tries to stop her rising fury – ok. At first, it was funny, and I was thinking of all the comments and puns I was going to tell you, but when the thing got serious I tried to disarm the radio and then you fucking shrieked and startled us and the radio fell and we couldn’t reach it and the fucking door was broken so we couldn’t leave!   
\- Yeah! And we tried to do so much noise, hammering every surface to distract us and Abby, and now the workshop looks like Hulk came into it. And oh my god griffin! You can fucking scream! 

Through all of the rambling Clarke only could understand or actually could guess that they tried not to listen but couldn’t… not that it was any comfort… wait… 

\- Octavia… what do you mean distract Abby?... – Her two friends look at her almost with pity – please, please tell me my mom wasn’t there. Please tell me she didn’t hear anything!   
\- Sorry Clarke 

How the hell was she going to face her mother now? Nop. She just has to never see her again. Build a life far away. 

Ok. Maybe she is exaggerating. It is not like she’s not an adult, and her mother knows that… she didn’t have to hear first hand her “adult activities” but… and then all that happens that night came to her head again. She not only had sex with Lexa: she had some kinky sex with Lexa. Oh god. Her mother doesn’t even know she is bisexual nor that she’s sexually active, not even that she is dating Lexa… well… now she knows… unless she thinks that was just one-night thing… oh god… now she has to talk to her mother and can’t act as if nothing happened…

Raven and Octavia see Clarke getting paler by the second, and Clarke feels like all her blood has abandoned her body. Along with her dignity. Maybe she can ask Octavia to strike her with an arrow, that seems to be a good idea…

\- Hey! Don’t worry so much Clarke, everything is going to be just fine! – Raven tries to calm her – maybe a little uncomfortable at first, but eventually is going to be in the past as just a funny story… at least for Abby. We, on the other hand – she continued signaling herself and Octavia – are never going to let you live this down.  
\- Yeah. Just a heads up! But I bet things with your mom can only get better from here right?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part of encounter with Abby

Clarke spends the rest of the day avoiding medical bay. She comes up with every excuse she could find, even going so far as to help Murphy moving some wood from one point to another. And now she runs out of excuses. And she has to get things settled with Abby about the trading of medical knowledge… _Fuck!_

She walks slowly to the infirmary and enters in silence thinking about how to approach her mother. How should she start the conversation? Does she act as if she doesn’t know anything and wait for her mother to say something, or does she say something first and get over with it? 

She sees Abby sitting in her desk in the little office she has in here. She approaches warily and knocks on the open door. Abby startles and drops the pen she was writing with.

\- Clarke! You’re here!  
\- Hi mom…  
\- Hi! 

Abby looks at her like she always did when some time passed without having seen each other, with so much joy for her being here and making a quick scan of her entire body, making sure she’s ok and really here. Abby rises from her seat and hugs her daughter like she never wanted to let her go, as if she can just keep her there, away from anything that may hurt her. Abby feels the way Clarke slowly relaxes in her arms and hugs her back. She knows their relationship isn’t the best and they have so much they need to work on. But this would never change: she was her little girl and at least for a moment she can pretend she’s a good mother…

Clarke feels so much better after the hug. Maybe they don’t really have to talk about it after all. 

Clarke sits with her mother and is all business for the next half an hour. They sorted out all about the official arrangement with the grounders.

\- Ok. It’s all settled then. Are you going to stay here?  
\- Just for a few days to see how everything is going…  
\- Good. I missed you, Clarke…

Clarke never knows exactly how to respond to that… of course she misses her mother, but she has the feeling that she does not miss Abby as much as her mother misses her.

\- Should I run a checkup on you to make sure everything is ok? I know you’ve been training and I know the grounders’ method of teaching…  
\- No! No, it’s fine. I’m fine.

Clarke sees her mistake as soon as the words leave her mouth in a hurry and Abby furrow her brows.

\- Clarke…  
\- I’m really fine mom – Clarke sighs – they have healers too, you know. Some of them are coming in here tomorrow…  
\- I know that, but I would be more at ease if I check by myself or with someone I can trust that my daughter is ok. I know you don’t feel entirely comfortable with Jackson for that, and that all your previous checkups were with Mery… - Clarke’s doctor on the Ark died at the landing. Abby was never her particular doctor except when she was really sick or injured; otherwise, Mary gave her annuals checkups – but we don’t have a lot of personnel to choose from… 

Clarke looks at her mother and sees in her eyes real concern. She knows that not wanting a medical checkup is childish, but she’s thinking about the large sword wound on her side from three days before, when she tried to use a real sword before she was ready to. When Lexa first saw her, she had a mix of worry a fury at her for not listening to the teacher. Now Lexa was at almost all her training times just to make sure she was not playing stupid again. And Clarke knows that when Abby sees the wound she’s going to worry and surely enough, get furious at the grounders for getting her daughter hurt. 

The wound was clean and healing nicely…. But it was a wound nevertheless. She was not getting away from this easily, she has no real excuse for refusing Abby because she already used up all the excuses she had, fearing coming here in the first place. Nice going there, Clarke…

\- Ok...  
\- Good. Let’s go to one of the stretchers.

When they get there, Clarke takes off her jacket and sits on the stretcher as Abby passed her a tablet and starts pulling out things she needed.

\- You know how this goes. Complete the file, not lies, while I pretend to be busy. Do I need to check on some recent wound or something that requires a look for the kit?…

Clarke nods and starts filling the standard medical file. But different to the other thousand times she did this, now she knows that her mom is going to read it, and she came fully aware of that fact at “are you active sexual? How many partners did you have in the last six months? Do you use protection? Which method?”. The pause she made has to be noticeable because Abby reminders her to be honest.

When she finished, Abby starts checking her ears and eyes, all routine, stating that the little cut on her eyebrow and the fading bruise on her jawline were not of worry. When Clarke goes to take off her shirt, she pauses to look at Abby in the eyes.

\- Clarke. I’m a doctor AND your mother.  
\- I know. That’s exactly why you have to listen when I tell you that I’m fine and that it’s not as bad has it seems…

Abby scoff at her daughter's words. Until Clarke takes off her shirt and her right side is completely covered in some green bandage. She gasps at the sight of it and can see Clarke roll her eyes. 

\- Look. The bandages make it seem larger than it is…  
\- Why the hell it is not disinfected, Clarke! You have medical knowledge! What were you thinking!! This could be infected… oh god… you have to stay in observation and…  
\- Mom! I told you it’s fine! The bandage is green for the plants that make the ointment to treat the cut and bruise. And it is a kind of anesthetic too, so don’t worry. I can take off the bandage for a moment for you to see is not as bad, but I already started the treatment with the healers in TonDC, so not mixing medicines. At least for now, until we know what we can be mixed and what can’t. 

Abby just nodded after Clarke’s little speech and got to work. Her heart went back to her normal beating once she could see that Clarke was right, the wound was not as bad as the bandage let on, but it was nevertheless a pretty big wound and she could notice the fury slowly raising in herself.

\- How exactly did you hurt yourself, Clarke?  
\- Sword fighting… - she whispers  
\- Sword fighting... sword fighting…why would you have to learn that! And in such a brutal form! You were training to be a doctor, a healer… even a politician if this odd leadership continues, but you are not a warrior Clarke! And there’s nothing wrong with that! If these grounders are…  
\- Mom! Stop! I know that. But I want to be able to defend myself without depending entirely on others… and this was all on me… I wasn’t supposed to practice with a real sword, but with the wooden one… I already received several lectures about that, so you can save yours.  
\- As if! – Abby scoffs – but I’ll save mine for after we finish here.

As she was rearranging the bandages, Abby saw Clarke’s wrist has red marks. She took them to exanimate. She could tell they were a couple of days old, so probably she was restrained for more than a couple of minutes, probably hours trying to get out of it. Fucking training…

\- Do you have an ointment for this? 

Clarke shakes her head no but doesn’t look at her. She’s trying really hard not to blush furiously. 

\- Why? I’m guessing that bruises from training are very common… - Abby is already applying some salve to her wrist.  
\- Yeah… but… mmmm… I didn’t think it was that big of a deal as to go to Nyko – at Abby confused stare she clarifies – the healer of TonDC  
\- They should take care of all injuries. And if this is from training they probably know how to treat it and are aware that you are going to have them for sure. I’ve seen some people work on escape tactics, but nothing this strong. Maybe you should tell whoever is teaching you to start with something simpler…

Clarke just nods her head, which she’s sure is practically scarlet by now, and try to look anywhere but her mother. She knows that she’s so worried about her. But she’s not going to tell her that these bruises are not from training. This was from when Lexa couldn’t find the lather ropes with furs that they normally use and Clarke convinces her to use a normal rope. Lexa swore to never use it again after seeing Clarke's wrists.

Abby furrows her brows at Clarke’s behavior, but decides not to press it. When she went to check her heart and lungs she halts and it’s almost like someone slapped her. She’s not surprised she didn’t see anything until now, given the attention the bandage brought. But now she sees her daughter's collarbone covered by bruises and bites and they are so clearly not from training… Clarke is still deliberately not looking at her end suddenly Abby remembers a week ago, the workshop and all the memories that she so effectively kept out of her mind come rushing back. _Oh god_ , Clarke was this uncomfortable because the bruises of her wrist weren’t from training… 

She sees her daughter starting to wriggle in her place and is aware that she was quiet and still for a little too long. Abby scold herself. She’s a doctor; she’s doing a checkup and should do whatever is in her power to make her patient more comfortable, not the contrary. All the more if said patient was her daughter!  
Abby moves to Clarke’s back to check her breathing

\- Deep breath… good… 

When she moves to her front again she has her doctor face on. Nothing but nice smiles, as to not appear threatening but otherwise completely stoic. She notes that Clarke’s heart is beating a bit faster, but considering that she seems to be willing herself to get buried on the floor under her, she would take it as normal. 

\- Ok. Seems good. 

Abby is completely in doctor mode, so she’s checking automatically all the bruises and little scars to see if there is anything that requires her attention.  
Clarke can feel Abby's eyes on her, and when she looks at her mother, she sees Abby with her doctor mask looking at her with a trepidation gaze. Clarke furrows her brow and looks at what Abby is watching with so much attention in her collarbone and chest, just to immediately feel the heat that she wished away so bad, coming back with much more force. 

How could she have forgotten of the stupid hickeys and bites?! She’s not sixteen anymore, they were no accident. She and Lexa enjoyed play like this and she was careful to not leave marks where there could be seen. Well, that just means that her neck was off-limits. But that’s all.  
How the hell could she forget about the marks for Christ's sake! 

Abby clears her throat and Clarke instinctively looks at her. But she can’t hold her gaze and immediately looks to her hands in her lap. And sees her wrist. _God. Just kill her already._


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ok. It’s there any other wound, injury, bruise or… anything that I need to check? 

Clarke is not stupid this time and doesn’t respond immediately. She thinks about the marks in her tights and bottom and shakes her head no. Her mother looks at her like she knows she’s lying, but luckily lets her. 

\- I’ll just check the file to make sure there’s nothing else to worry about.

_Fuck_. The fucking file. 

Clarke watches as her mother's face slips from her doctor's demeanor, seemingly having forgotten all about the questions that were on the file. And then sees the surprise and immediately her brow furrows. _Great_. 

\- Here you put that you don’t use protection from STDs with your last two sexual partners. So I would like to take some blood to taste. Ok?

Clarke just nods her head. She knows (same as her mother) that STDs were really rare in the Ark, but Abby didn’t know who she was with, and given that the question was about the last six months, she already had been on earth with her two last partners. She looks as Abby takes her blood to test and put it away.

– You can put your shirt back on – she said while taking the chair that’s in the corner and putting it in front of Clarke, sitting down. 

This makes Abby shorter than Clarke, who is still sitting on the stretcher and finishing arranged her shirt. The little fabric doing little to quell her embarrassment and feeling of discomfort. 

Abby sights and positions herself right in front and close to her. She’s looking up, looking for her eyes and Clarke can’t avoid it without being deliberate hostile. So she looks at her mother only to see nothing but worry and love. And a little sadness maybe.

\- Clarke, I would run the test anyway, but, is there a chance you could be pregnant? – Clarke stills – I know you had the contraceptive shots at the Ark, but in the landing, we lost almost all of that, and your next dose was supposed to have been a little over a month ago…

Clarke shakes her head.

\- No. I’ve been with Fi… there’s no way or I’d be of six months by now. – She cringes at her words. She just gave her mother the time she was with Finn, but after last week she supposes a date is almost nothing. She just hopes her mother doesn’t catch her almost saying Finn’s name.

Abby was almost sure that Clarke stops herself just before saying the Collings boy name. Raven’s boyfriend. Or ex. Luckily Clarke was too sunken into herself to note the surprise in her face and she quickly gets to schedule her expression. It was not her place and Clarke and Raven seem to be fine. She trusts Clarke and if, (and only if) she came to her to share something she would listen and know, just has Jake always said to her: we have to trust that we raise them well to be good people, and when or if they come to us we are going to be there. Never forcing. 

She kind of feels bad that Clarke hasn’t been coming to her with her problems, but she understands why. And now she realizes that all she knows about her daughter's personal life is because of a very uncomfortable radio accident and by being the only doctor in the Ark.

\- Clarke. Listen – she waits until Clarke is looking at her, still red-faced, but appearing more calmed – I know we are not really close and that that’s is mostly my fault. But you know you can come to me no matter what, right? – Clarke nods once – look, I don’t want to make this more uncomfortable, but we need to talk. I had a lot more control back at the Ark on diseases and pregnancy. Here not so much. So you need to be more careful, ok? I will give you condoms and dental dams. For some reason, Raven has been dedicating her time to fix the specialized printer that made them so you do not worry about taking extras if needed…

Abby could see in her daughter now the same girl she caught red-handed making out with a boy when she was 15 years old. The red face, the little squirming and the face that said “I want to get the hell out of here now”, all during the talk about responsible (affective, emotionally and physical) sex.

\- I’m good, mom. You don’t have to worry. – Clarke can see Abby preparing herself for another educational lecture about sex and pregnancy and diseases and protection. So she has to stop her – I’m dating Lexa. – Ok. Not what she had planned to say. But stops Abby, who is looking at her with shock and… relief?  
\- Ok. Still. You don’t know every person that was with each one of your partners. I’m guessing she doesn’t have a clean medical check to give you?

Clarke rolls her eyes. It doesn’t make sense to delay this.

\- Look. The boy I was with was from the Ark. And you do not need to worry about Lexa.  
\- Clarke. I wasn’t going to bring this up, because I want to forget about it so much, but last week…  
\- Oh god – Clarke groans – I know I know. Raven and Octavia told me… I am SO sorry you had to hear that…  
\- I’m sorry too, sweetheart. For me and my little Clarke who I sadly have to say goodbye. But mostly for you, because I know it has to be embarrassing, although you don’t have anything to be embarrassed of. You know that, right? I know Raven and Octavia are most probably making puns or wherever. But you need to understand that there’s nothing to be ashamed of, ok?

Clarke groans again, but when she went to bring her hands to her face her mother took them in hers. And softly run her thumbs over her wrist.

\- As long as everything you do is consensual it is ok. Ok? 

Of course, Abby has caught on about her wrist. And she can’t escape her gaze. Clarke nods.

\- If it is not, Clarke…  
\- It is. It is. Ok? It’s consensual. 

Clarkes is begging for the fucking earth to swallow her whole. But no such luck. Actually, it seems luck is not for her…

\- Clarke! Are you still here? – Octavia's voice can be heard from the door of medical.  
\- Yo Griff! Have you had a heart attack talking to Abby yet? – Raven laugh  
\- What do you want?! Go away!  
\- Come on in girls. We were just finishing – Abby said at the same time as her.  
\- You own us one, little Griff. We just find someone looking for you and here we are! – Raven opens the curtain separating the stretcher from the rest of the room very dramatically. 

Clarke was about to scold Raven, for anyone looking for her can wait, but then she sees who it is. 

\- Lexa!.. – Clarke clears her throat – I mean, Commander. Is everything ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the Commander is here!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!

Lexa told Clarke that she was going to stay in the camp the Trikru prepared outside Arkadia, since she did not like being inside the structure of the Ark, and most arkadians were still adapting to the change in life and law; so it was better for everyone if Clarke deals with things at Arkadia and asks for Lexa if needed. And now Lexa was here and even if to everyone the commander was just as stoical and calmed as ever, Clarke could see the little change of weight and rapidly looking everywhere that tells the story of a nervous or uncomfortable Lexa. Maybe both. 

\- Klark. Everything is fine. Do not worry. I was indeed looking for you to work on some negotiation traits. But I don’t want to interrupt the healer.  
\- It’s ok Commander – to Clark's horror her mother keeps talking – actually, we were discussing both of your health. I hope it is nothing disrespectful, because I’m really asking as a healer, but can I take a sample of your blood to make sure you are in good health?

Lexa seems seriously shocked and Clarke starts to fear the worst until Lexa responds.

\- I do not know how with just a sample of my blood you would know that, and I can assure you I am in perfect health. Nightbloods never fell ill. But if it puts your and Clark’s minds at ease I suppose you can take a sample. 

Lexa retires the dagger of her thigh and goes to cut her palm, but Clarke stops her.

\- Lexa! That’s not necessary. Erm… we took the samples another way…

Abby was in shock for a little moment. This girl was going to cut herself like it was nothing to give her a blood sample. If she ever treats a grounder, she’ll have to be very careful at how she says things. She hopes the grounder healers that come in tomorrow would help her understand more of these people and their culture. 

\- Why are you worried about the Commander's health Abby? – Octavia looks a little worried herself. If Heda was in danger, everyone was.  
\- Oh. Not that I expect anything wrong, it’s more like your annuals checkup. Just going to run the standard test of hormones, disease, STDs…. I just finished with Clarke here.  
\- Ohhhhh… ok ok… leave you all to it. See you later Clarke. Remember: I want the whole story of this lovely catch up with your mom… - Raven said as she and Octavia leave the room.

Abby only rolls her eyes at her words. And turns to look again at the Commander, who is looking at Clarke intensely. 

\- Commander. Is everything all right?

Heda turns to look at Abby directly and Abby has the urge to retreat, but she puts on her “doctor face” and stays still. Lexa's words hold all the power of the commander, but there is some edge of worry and threat in them.

\- Is Klark all right? I did not know she needed more healer attention and Reivon and Oktevia told me she was in here for quite some time. She looks distressful. I demand to know about her wellbeing. 

Abby takes some seconds to respond and looks at her daughter, who is using every skill she learned in school about not making eye contact with the professor in case of questions. 

\- I can’t say anything that violates the confidentiality doctor-patient, Commander. But aside from the wounds I think you are already aware of, Clarke seems fine. 

Heda seems to consider the words in her head while looking at Clarke. Finally, she nods.

\- Very well. I will ask Klark for more information later on. Now. You said you want a blood sample?  
\- Yes, please. If you could take off your coat and roll up the sleeve of one of your arms?

Clarke helps Lexa take off her coat and quickly realizes that this isn’t so easy. Lexa chose right this day to wear a long sleeves t-shirt that is practically sticking to her skin. Clarke groans.

\- Mom. Can we do this another day? We have things to do and is very late. I would like to eat and sleep. Please.  
\- It’s just a second Clarke. I’m not going to make the Commander do another trip to medical just because you’re hungry and sleepy. 

Lexa studies Clarke and takes note of her refusal to take her shirt off once she realizes she couldn’t just roll up the sleeve. 

Abby turns to them with the necessary tools in hand and thinks she understands the problem.

\- Commander. I assure you that the privacy in this room is absolute. I’m a doctor, a healer. I made an oath securing the confidentiality of everything seen, said and done here. 

Lexa looks to Clarke. Abby seems to think that the problem is Lexa’s modesty but that’s not quite right. Clarke looks at her mother, then Lexa and nods. In one swift move, Lexa is in only her bindings from waist above. And Clarkes sees with growing dread how her mother takes in Lexa’s body with astonishment. 

Clarke can’t do much more than hiding her head in her hands. If her own body has hickeys and bites, Lexa's body seems to be a fucking survivor of a vampire and werewolf attack. She can’t believe this is happening. 

\- Is something wrong Abby kom Skaikru? – Lexa's voice is flat and curious trying to understand the healers' reaction.  
\- No. Sorry, Commander.

Abby automatically slips once more in her doctor mode. She takes the blood sample while trying to hide the astonishment and scientific curiosity for the commander’s black blood (Clarke told her about this, but to see it first hand it’s something else) as well as (with a little more difficulty) the shock of seeing what she was sure is her daughter’s doing on Heda’s body.

After finishing she takes the sample, and looks at Clarke who is red-faced and not so subtly trying to look and not look the commander at the same time. It was quite amusing. Heda appears aware of this and takes her time turning around to put her shirt on. Only, by doing that, her back was visible and Clarke literally facepalms herself while Abby rolls her eyes and murmurs “unbelievable” as she goes to her work table.

\- I’m going to give you some ointments for your back commander. 

Lexa finishes dressing and turns to the doctor confused.

\- My back?  
\- You have some scars that seem recent. The ointment is just to prevent any infections. 

Recognition passes through the commander's eyes and she looks at Clarke amused. Those scars were surely from Clarke's own hands and nails. And Lexa loved it: they were proof of Clarke and her having a very active and very good sex life. 

\- I told you Abby kom skaikru. I do not get sick. And I am not going to waste your medicine that could be used in someone who really needs it. If you are worried about those scars I would see Nyko in TonDC. It is not the first time he would treat them.

The final sentence leaves the room in silence. And all Clark wants to do is leave this place and maybe dig her tomb, she could find a good place, under a tree's shadow… yeah, she could do that. 

\- Mochof, Abby kom Skaikru. If it is all I would like to take Clarke to eat something and sleep, as those are her wishes.  
\- Yeah! That’s all. Bye, mom! See you later! 

Abby sees her daughter all but drags the Commander away from here.

\- Sleep my ass… - she murmurs with resignation

\---

\- Did you go to Nyko about the scars before, Lexa? I didn’t know they were that bad. I am so so sorry.  
\- I didn’t go for them. I went for training injuries and when he saw them, he gave me something that I assure you I don’t need. But he’s my personal healer, so I try to listen to what he says. However, I did not understand your mother's shock about the marks or your apparent shame. She’s a healer and so do you; surely you see them all the time. I wear them with pride. I can’t have them visible all the time or Titus would have my head, but I am not ashamed of the marks that are left behind after sex, all the more because there is love in the act. At the training grounds, sometimes I’m only in my bindings wear and I assure you, there are no doubts that people know how good you are to me, how good our union is…

Lexa finish talking with one of those rare smiles of her and Clarke smiles at her too.

\- My people see them differently. But I like your ways. And I love how we get those marks… I love you.  
\- I hod yu in, niron.

They keep walking in silence, and even if one part of Clarke really believes in what she just told Lexa, years and years of living and being raised in a different culture makes Clarke dread the moment she goes back to TonDC and face the people of the town. Maybe her little tree with some nice shadow doesn’t sound so bad… or even better, maybe she could convince Lexa to have a little escape to the woods… that does sound so much better... but who cares about anything if she has Lexa by her side…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all for reading!


End file.
